Is Love Easily Formed?
by StoryTellerWoman
Summary: when romeo is thinking of Juliet another girl comes into his night. does he loves this girl or does he love Juliet? why is love so hard to figure out? just something i came up with


"Oh Juliet how you make my heart sing" whispered Romeo Montague. The heir to the throne was in his cobalt room, laying on his soft couch looking at the irises that remind him so much of Juliet. He sighed as he remembered her beauty and her bravery.

A haunting melody whispered into his room, the sound making him stop for a moment, "Who is that?"

Romeo drops the irises and opens his door quietly. His blue eyes go wide at the sight that met him.

A maid of 16 was dancing down the halls. She was jumping lightly here and there, a duster in her hand. Her body moved gracefully up and down the hall. Romeo had to smile as her hair flowed of golden flowed behind her. Her uniform of consisted of a French maid outfit only longer as if it was a dress.

She was singing her melody again.

_Child_ _of the wilderness__  
__Born into emptiness__  
__Learn to be lonely__  
__Learn to find your way in darkness___

_Who will be there for you__  
__Comfort and care for you__  
__Learn to be lonely__  
__Learn to be your one companion___

_Never dreamed, out in the world__  
__There are arms to hold you__  
__You've always known__  
__Your heart was on it's own___

_So laugh in your loneliness__  
__Child of the wilderness__  
__Learn to be lonely__  
__Learn how to love__  
__Life that is lived alone___

_Learn to be lonely__  
__Life can be lived__  
__Life can be loved__  
__Alone_

Romeo listened to her as she sang and dusted down the hall. As she neared him, he ducked more into his room so she wouldn't see him yet. She danced past his room and kept dusting. Romeo watched her, mesmerized.

Suddenly the maid looked at him directly, her intense blue eyes locked with his green, "Good evening Lord Romeo."

He nodded to her and opened his door fully, "Good evening miss…" He blushed realizing not knowing her name.

She bowed and said, "Lulu."

Romeo was taken back by the simplicity of the name, even more that it was because she seemed to have no last name.

"Well Lulu you woke me up with your singing" he said meaning it to a compliment, but knew his mistake as Lulu's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry my lord. I didn't realize I was singing that loudly. Please forgive me" she said dropping the duster and taking his hands in hers, her eyes pleading.

Romeo looked at her hands and realized how warm and soft her hands were. He gripped them in his and looked at her, a soft smile on his lips.

"You did nothing wrong. I enjoyed your singing Lulu."

They stayed in that pose for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes never tearing away from other's gaze.

'Oh Juliet forgive me!' Romeo thought as he bent his head down to Lulu's.

Romeo was only a breath space away when Lulu whispered, "No lord Romeo."

He sighed and leaned back up.

Lulu seemed confused and clenched her hands a little, "Please don't think me rude, but if I let you miss me, his Highness might have me killed. You are to be married to Hermione and I'm just a maid."

Romeo watched her mouth move to form the words she wanted to speak, but each word drove him crazy. He was her lord and he was going to have a kiss from her.

He grabbed her hand and pulled into his room and slammed her against a wall. Her green eyes went wide as he kissed her with a passion she couldn't fathom.

His blue hair that seemed to be perfect was in his eyes as he deepened their kiss, his arms going around her frame.

She sighed into his kiss, finally letting go and put her hands in that famous hair. She let herself drown in a sea of blue.

Eternity later Romeo stepped back from Lulu and stepped on the irises, "Oh Juliet what have I done?"

Lulu was heart broken. He had whispered another woman's name after their kiss.

She gathered herself, "Goodbye my lord."

Running out of his room Lulu felt tears form. She was a fool for thinking for a moment that he could love her.

Lulu was gone and Romeo wished she would come back but then again he was in love with Juliet. Or was he?

Was love that easily made and broken? Was it able to take over and make you love someone else?

No. He loved Juliet not Lulu.

Or did he love Lulu and not Juliet.

He stood on his balcony looking at the stars trying to gather himself.

Love. Why was it a mystery?


End file.
